What the Hell is Going on Here
by Xaethrin
Summary: Grace and Dania are best friends. They travel the world together from North America to Australia. They have been awarded the Noble Peace Prize many times. So, they didn't think anything could go wrong when they went to New York to visit the president. But instead they get transported to an AU of the Avengers. Grace has a past you would think came out of a very good horror move
1. Zimbabwe

GRACE

ZIMBABWE

I sighed; Dania and I had just got back from trekking through the deserts of Zimbabwe, not only that but we had to go and pack right away or we would miss our flight. Thankfully I had pack most of my things except for the necessary items such as toothpaste, toothbrush, the clothes I was wearing (cut-off blue jeans. A white tank top and combat boots with a leather jacket) etc. and so had Dania. I was still so tired _maybe a little nap couldn't hurt. _"Hell no! If I'm going to endure this so are you and it was your idea to go on that hike." Dania basically shouted in my ear. I looked up and saw Dania in an orange sun dress.

"Fuck you, Ds." I growled and turned onto my side and tried to fall asleep.

"Come on we have to be at the airport in like an hour and you know how the fucking traffic is like." Dania growled back, "Damn are you PMSing?"

"NO I'm just so tired." I replied.

"Come on you can sleep in the car and on the plane and we get to sleep in first class. I can't believe we're going to meet the president!" she squealed. _Oh shit I fucking forgot… damn! I am so out of it._

"Alright I'm getting up. Let's go I don't want to miss the flight and I need a nap." I muttered.

"Come on! Let's go!" Dania shrieked.

"Jesus fucking Christ are you trying to make me go deaf? I asked. "Don't answer that it's rhetorical." I quickly added when I saw her open her mouth to argue. "Let's go!" I urged. She nodded her head and grabbed her luggage and I followed suit and we walked out of the hotel to our rental car (it's a jaguar). And I let my head fall back and I was out.


	2. The Airplane Ride

DANIA

THE AIRPLANE RIDE

_God I fucking hate traffic in Zimbabwe!_ I've been sitting in traffic for twenty minutes going nowhere with Grace sleeping in the passenger seat. _Lucky bitch. _I shook my head it wasn't her fault, I looked back she was sleeping peacefully. _Good no nightmares. _HONK! The traffic was moving and I hadn't notice, the car behind me was still honking so I flipped them off _assholes_.

Thirty minutes later with a bitchy Grace and only ten minutes to spare before our plane took off we weren't off to a good start.

"Remind me the next time we're in the Hell hole of Africa too leave two hours before the plane is supposed to leave." Grace muttered.

"Ditto." Was my reply. We practically ran to through the airport ignoring insults and curses that came hurtling towards us as we bumped and pushed through people out of our ways. Finally, we got to the boarding ramp to our plane.

"Thank God! I thought we were going to die." Grace said with a groan as her head hit the back of the head set in the plane.

"Ditto, well at least we get to sit in first class. One of the perks of being the best friend of someone who knows the president." I joked. Grace laughed at this.

"See I told you traveling with me would be the smartest thing that you ever did." She joked back.

It was true no matter how much Grace joked about it I owed her for taking me down this path with her. I loved it because not only do we get to see new things, meet new people, and learn new cultures. We got to help people in places where they couldn't get the necessary items for survival, and this is how Grace met President Obama.

You see, Grace at first got Noble Peace Prizes a lot, but she didn't do things that got the president's attention. Until, she risked her life to save a little girl who was about to be killed by a Taliban, and also gave the family 5,000 dollars. Which of course had the whole media swarming her, and President Obama met her when she came back onto U.S soil, and took her to a dinner with the "Big Bosses" as Grace put it. The president must have figured out that she loved kids because he brought his daughters which of course Grace Fell in love with the girls and they now refer to her as Aunt Gracie.

I looked over to tell Grace that I wouldn't have it any other way, but she was already a sleep. I suddenly felt how exhausted and I too soon fell asleep not noticing the blue lighting or the huge blue triangle that burst into the sky.

Little did the two young women know that they weren't in the same universe or that they were about to play the huge destiny planned for them. Meanwhile, at S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters a man named Nick Fury was aware that those two women all of the sudden came out as if thin air. _Strange they could be linked to Loki._ So, being the paranoid man he was he sent the Avengers to investigate.


	3. The Investigation

STEVE

THE INVESTIGATION

I walked in the conference room in S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters were Natasha and Clint were talking quietly to each other. Banner was in deep thought _as usual_. And Thor was well-being Thor. Tony wasn't here yet, but I'm not surprise it isn't exactly pleasant to be woken up at 2:30 in the morning.

"Rise an' shine. I have something important that I need you to check out." Nick Fury addressed us as he walked in. With a rather pissed off Tony in tow.

"No I thought we were just going to have a happy reunion." Tony muttered sarcastically.

"Stark I am in no mood for your antics. This is serious it might be linked to Loki." Nick reported. That got everybody's attention. The tension was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. Nick continued now that he was for certain that we were listening. "These two girls were on a plane, but what's strange is we have no record of them what so ever. They appeared as if out of thin air." As he was saying this he dropped down an envelope onto the table. "This envelope here as pictures of the girls. The rest is up to you. Dismiss." And he walked out.

"Well that was pleasant." Tony muttered, but all the same grabbed the envelope and took the photos out. He let out a long whistle. "Damn Thor your brother does know how to pick 'em."

We all gathered around too take a look. Tony was right they were gorgeous. They both had brown hair, tans, and brown eyes, but the one had straight, short light brown hair and dark brown eyes and the other girl had semi-long, dark curly brown hair and light brown eyes. The girl with the light brown hair was shortest maybe "5'6" tan skin and was in an orange sun dress stifling giggles behind her hand. Pretty, but the one who got my attention was the one with dark curly brown hair. Her head was back mid laugh I could tell she was taller than the two maybe "5'8" in cut-offs, white tank top, leather jacket, and combat boots. _Does she like_ _bike rider?_ I didn't realize I had thought that out loud until Tony exclaimed, "Cap has his eyes on one of the girls! Which one? Cause I call dibs on the one with the leather jacket."

"I think that is who he has his eye on too." Natasha exclaimed. I felt myself go red and everyone laughed.

"May the best man win? Guys who do you want?" Tony asked the others. So, Clint, Tony, Thor and I want the same girl. While Banner wants the other girl. Even though I don't know the girl I can't help but wonder _will she even like me._

"Guys you do realize we might have to arrest these girls." Natasha pointed out. That killed the mood quickly. No one said anything we just headed back home to rest and meet the flight tomorrow. I fell asleep with the girl's laughing face in my mind.


	4. The Avengers

GRACE

THE AVENGERS

I was rudely awakened by the female's voice over the intercom saying "We are landing please strap in. Thank you."

We got our carry on and went down to a Starbucks and ordered mochas when Dania kicking me hard in the shins. "Son of a bitch Dania that hurts like a motherfucker." I whispered my voice husky because of the pain. She completely ignored me and whispered excitedly,

"Look it's…" she was so excited that she couldn't complete her sentence.

"It's who sweetheart?" I asked getting irritated

"It's Chris Evens." Dania squeaked and looked as if she would pass out of pure excitement.

"What?" I asked in spite of myself I was getting excited. I love Chris Evens he was so hot! I looked over her head and saw it was true there he was in khakis and a plaid button up shirt just like the movie. "Holy-" I cut myself off because there was standing Robert Downey Jr., Scarlett Johansson, and Jeremy Renner.

"What's wrong?" Dania asked. I noticed they were watching us intently so I signed [look right]. She did and gasped. I just nodded and smiled.

"Let's go we have luggage to catch and a car waiting." I reminded her. She pouted but didn't argue. As we were walking I notice they were following us. I quickly grabbed my stuff and I guessed Dania noticed to because she followed suit. I frantically looked for our car I couldn't see. "Fuck" I swore under my breath. They were really close now. _Fuck it _"Run" I told Dania under my breath she nodded and took off running with me hot on her heels.


	5. The Chase

STEVE

THE CHASE

I was waiting for over an hour for their plane to arrive and I had to emit I was nervous as Hell. _Just remember to breathe Steve._ Finally, their plane arrived and I immediately scanned the crowd for the two girls. And I had to say they sure do know how to disappear into the crowd. Thankfully, the pair of girls went to the Starbucks near me, so really they saved me from searching. The taller girl's hair was up in a ponytail with strains framing her face, but I liked her hair down. _Focus Steve this is not the time to be checking her out._ My eyes strayed towards her again despite my mind yelling at me to focus. _Damn she is hotter in real life. _I shook my head.

The shorter girl notice me first, her face had a look of amazement on it. She quickly got her friend's attention and by the look on her face she didn't do it gently. But the pain was replaced by a look of pure shock and excitement _well Tony won't like this one bit_. She was about to say something when her eyes fell onto Tony, Natasha, and Clint_ damn_. She then I think signed something to her friend and she gasped. Soon after that they both got up and walked away. I looked at everyone else and we nodded in unison and walked after them.

We thought that we were following them discreetly, but I guess not because the immediately picked up their pace when they got their luggage. Once we got outside I noticed the taller girl was looking wildly for something. _What the Hell could they be looking for?_ The others had the same confused look on their face. Then, the two girls took off running. "Fuck" I cursed and we took off after them.


	6. Running

Dania

RUNNING

I couldn't believe my eyes when they landed on Chris Evens I had to rub them before I was for sure I wasn't imagining things. _Fuck me sideways what the Hell is he doing here? And no paparazzi? This does not make sense._ Ignoring Grace's complaints about me kicking her I pointed him out because I know she loves him. And of course, when she pointed out the other actors and actress from Avengers I was for sure thinking I was dreaming.

Even though I didn't want to leave I had to emit their staring was creeping me out. When I looked over to Grace to see if she was the slightest nervous and if she was well she was doing a Hell of a good job to keep it hiding. Because as usually she was the cool confident leader. _No wonder she did such a good job at the military academies. _So I didn't hesitate to pick up my pace when we got our luggage because I was for certain that was what she wanted me to do, and I was right. And when she muttered "Run" to me I didn't hesitate and ran as if the Devil himself was chasing me.

I turned a sharp right and looked back to see if they were following me and I felt my heart drop to my stomach Scarlett and Jeremy were following me, but Grace wasn't._ Breathe Dania just breathe she won't abandon you. _That thought making me slightly better I pressed on. But I was feeling strange, like I was as light as a feather and when I looked back to my disbelief Scarlett and Jeremy were getting further and further behind. _What the Hell? How am I running this fast. Oh well it's saving-_ THUD_ scratch that. _And when I looked up I almost screamed and probably would have if Thor hadn't covered my mouth, but that wasn't the scary part the fact we were floating ten feet in the air was the reason I almost screamed. "Let go of me you fucking basterd!" and an "Ow she fucking bit me!" caught my attention and when I looked over there was Grace and Iron Man right behind us and that was all that I saw before I passed out.


	7. Caught

GRACE

CAUGHT

When I saw Dania turn a sharp right I wanted to yell "That a girl!" but refrained because I wanted to make everyone follow me. I almost cried when I saw Evens and Jr. just following me. _That won't help Ds Grace so get your head out of your ass and run damnit. _Thanking God for letting me stay in amazing physical shape. I put on a burst of speed and turned into an alleyway. "Fuck!" the curse tore from my lips before I could stop it. I don't know why, but I guess you could call it instinct I jumped and I shot about twenty feet off the ground and landed on the roof (with all body parts intact I might add).

"Holy shit how'd you do that?" a voice I only knew too well from the movie and that voice belonged to none to _drum roll please_ Tony Stark who was in his suit hovering in front me.

"God please let this be a nightmare." I pinched myself as I said this, "Nope this is real." I groaned.

"Now that ain't nice." He pouted.

"Shut the Hell up, like a good boy please." I persisted.

"Damn you're annoying," He muttered, "maybe rethink about calling a shot on you and call them on the other girl." as he said this he swooped down and grabbed me.

"You called shots on me and Ds. Now that is just perverted." I yelped as he grabbed me.

"Oh shut up please." He begged. And flew higher with me in his arms. I struggled and gasped as he tighten his grip. "Stop struggling or I'm going to drop you." he hissed in concentration.

"Let go of me you fucking basterd!" I yelled and bit him and I got my desired effect.

"Ow she fucking bit me!" he swore. I heard a chuckle of amusement and looked up and almost fainted because it was Thor, but that wasn't what got my attention (I kinda figured he would show up). What did was that my best friend was hanging limp from his arms.

"Dania!" I shrieked catching the attentions of the two Avengers. I watched with tears streaming down my face as Thor checked for her pulse. _Please let her be alive please I can't lose her too. Not now please God let her be alive. _Thor's booming voice got my attention,

"She is fine, just passed out probably because of shock." His voice held kindness and his eyes also held genuine concern and I think because of that I believed him if it was anyone else I would demand them to let me check because I knew they wouldn't give a rat's ass if she lived or died. Not even the paramedics, they've seen so many live and dye that they don't care anymore. I just nodded my head suddenly feeling exhausted the adrenaline leave my body. I struggled to stay awake, but when Thor said "Rest." I just nodded thankfully and fell asleep.


	8. SHIELD

DANIA

S.H.E.I.L.D

I woke with a groan; I looked around and saw I was on a very comfortable leather couch in a Victorian style room. "What the Hell, no scratch that were the Hell am I?"

"You're in S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters in one of the guest rooms." A voice came out of nowhere, but I knew who it was.

"Fury I'm going to fucking kill you if my friend doesn't get to you first." I growled there was a stunned silence.

"I see you know who I am as well." Fury answered calmly. _So Grace is here. _I felt relief flood through my veins, but to make sure I asked,

"Where is the girl I was with?" I made sure not to use Grace's name in case she hadn't told them yet because I know how stubborn she can be.

"She is fine, but you are more responsive then she is. She hasn't said one word since her outburst of swears in so many languages that even our translator didn't know half of them, but the parts he did know were so vulgar that he quit." Fury answered. I whistled _damn she musta been pissed._ I smiled at the scenarios that flashed through.

"I'll purpose a deal you gather the Avengers, my friend, and yourself and we'll tell you everything we know." I swayed. Again that silence _that's getting really annoying._

"How do you know about the Avengers?" Fury asked with fury in his voice _no pun attended_ I smiled.

"My friend and I know many things even where Loki is." I said casually.

"Fine, but if you're lying well I'll just say it won't be pleasant." Fury threaten/answered. I shivered because I had a feeling he wasn't lying. Two guards suddenly came in to take me to the others._ Looks like he has all his bases covered or so he thinks when he meets a talking Grace well that'll be interesting._ I had to stifle laughter.

"Ready?" the one of the guards asked. I knew it was rhetorical, but I answered anyways.

"Let's follow the yellow brick road." I said with a high pitch munchkin voice.

"Let's go." The other guard said gruffly and grabbed me (none to gently I might add).

"Ow watch it asshole." I snapped then he tased me and I knew he wouldn't mind doing it again and I went quietly.


	9. Fury

GRACE

FURY

"Your friend set us up a deal that if you meet the Avengers to talk you can see her." Fury's voice came a few hours, minutes, seconds? I don't know. I was too busy thinking about Dania. But when he said that my head snapped up. _What the Hell Ds is wrong with you._ "I see that sparked your interest I will send guards to escort you." Fury announced without letting me answer. My temper skyrocketed who the Hell did he think he was to order me around? _Well I ain't coming quietly. _So, when twenty or so guards came I attacked I dropped down into Judo style and took fifteen down with a bruised cheek, cut lip, and a weak blow to the temple before thirty more guards came in and literally dragged me down to the conference room not to mention I had like twenty Taser burns.

"Get your bloody fucking hands off me!" I snarled once I was in as I jerked my arms away from them.

"What the Hell he did he do to make you that pissed." My heart sored when I heard Dania's voice, but I didn't run up and gave her a bear hug instead I gave her a one armed hug not forgetting that the Avengers were watching them.

"Well for starters, he locked me up in a room, sent him-" I jerked my head towards Tony and he gave me the 'What the Hell did I do' look everyone laughed at that. "And the list goes on." I finished with a sarcastic flourish of the hands. There was an uproar of laughter from everyone even Tony. Natasha came up and shook my hand and complimented me and asked,

"Amazing work by the way was it-" THUD the door swung open and Fury walked in and he was pissed.

"What the Hell! You put five fucking men in a coma and the others have concussions! What am I going to tell their families?" he roared

"A woman trained in all top ten military academies, knows all the fucking types of self-defense, was the presidents body guard, and was in a secret military team called M-16 who didn't like being grabbed. Also, I know everything about this place. Captain over there lost 65 years of his life and who was genetically altered to be a super soldier, those two are trained assassin known as Black Widow and Hawkeye, and he is the arrogant millionaire, and he is a super fucking smart person that has "a little green problem" as we call it, and you are the fucking Director that has really pissed me off and who I wouldn't mind gutting right now!" I snarled losing all control of my temper (kicking those soldier's asses didn't really help vent my anger) and there was a stunned silence.

If you asking anyone who knew me what the worst aspect about me I bet they would say my temper and if they don't then you could shit a brick and fuck me with it. I can control it very well, but there are times when it does snap like right now. A few seconds after my outburst when I fully confirmed my words in my mind I almost gasped, but they didn't call me poker-face for nothing so I held it in and stared straight into Fury's eyes.


	10. The Confrence

Dania

THE CONFRENCE

When I first came in I had to stop myself from squealing in delight. _Omg! Am I really in the same room as the Avengers?_ I shook my head Grace would probably have an ulcer if she knew what I was thinking. Grace has this thing about "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" _I think it's hilarious she sounds so much like Mad-eye._ And right know my mind is traveling 100 miles per hour. Tony's voice took me out of my musing, "So does your friend have a boyfriend or a friend with benefits?" it took me a sec to figure out he was talking to me about Grace. _Hm someone has the hots for my friend._ Deciding to be devious I answered,

"Maybe, maybe not. It's hard to tell with her." I knew I wasn't answering clearly and it took Tony five minutes to figure that out.

"What that doesn't make sense." He complained and everyone roared with laughter I myself had to stifle my giggles.

"My God how the Hell are you the millionaire here." Clint asked between snorts of laughter.

"The world may never know." I answered mimicking the dude off the tootsie roll commercial. This made everyone laugh even harder when Thor asked.

"Isn't that your friend right know?" I looked over his shoulder and saw that he was looking at the security footage and there was Grace in judo stance and she had already token down five men. Then, five minutes later after fifteen men she was dragged from the room and was Tased many times on the way down. I winced every time that happened.

"Damn she hasn't passed out yet. Men bigger and stronger than her would have been a least crying out by now." Steve muttered confusedly to no one in particular. _If you only knew half the things she had gone through you would understand_.Then, she was dragged in here and I was surprised Grace hugged me. She was never much of a toucher. And after her outburst I was expecting Fury to freaking unload a round into her. _Oh my fucking God did she just say all that. _But, what Fury did next I didn't think was possible he laughed, smiled, and complimented Grace instead.

"Well you've got guts, sass, intelligent, and a mouth I think you would do just fine here. Fury guffawed and smiled. You know you remind me of my daughter not in looks, but personality." And there was a look in his eyes that I have only seen in my dad's eyes: a father's love as my dad called it. I felt a twinge of sadness as I thought of my family, but was soon overridden by _Holy shit Fury had a daughter, well that ain't something you learn on wikki._ I watched as everyone in the room had a look of confusion including myself, but Grace's face hadn't changed at all. Though I noticed she wasn't as hostile as she was originally. And she actually smiled when she said,

"Thanks, but let's get down to how the fucking Hell did we get here and why the Hell we're here."

"Good question, and we ourselves have tried to find out and we are hoping that if you tell us about yourselves it might help shed some light on the situation." Fury stated.

"What a minute are you saying that you have no record of us what-so-ever." I broke in.

"That is correct." Was his reply. Grace and I looked at each other and exclaimed,

"We're in a fucking AU!" 


End file.
